the_ninth_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Ogre Khans
"Never doubt that a small group of thoughtful, committed ogres can change the world – even though they never have." — Pascaline Caillat Pascaline Caillat; Coming of Age in Nyetsan (T9A:FB Rulebook, p151) fr:Khans ogres The Ogre Khans are a faction within the 9th Age. The majority of the ogre species are presumably part of the Ogre Khans faction. Magic Use The following is a quote used to describe the magic use of the Ogre Khans On races and their magic (The 9th Scroll, issue #5): "In the heights of the Sky Mountains and across the plains of Augea, Ogres exert a magical influence which is anything but subtle. The Khans care not for the trickery of witches, the foretelling of seers, nor the balance of cosmologists. Theirs is a magic of fire, might and divine intervention. They bellow at the sky, call down the fury of their deities, turning ogre skin to stone and setting whole peaks alight. Even magic bends before the brute strength of the ogre and their shamans." History Based on the imagery of the World Hymn, ogres where one of the different kinds of species that were enslaved by the Saurian Ancients in the First Age. The World Hymn: The 1st Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, p126) The ogres once ruled a great empire in Augea Informative text about the Ogre Khans (9th Scroll issue #8). It might have been the largest empire in the history of the world, spanning most of Augea and possibly even large parts of Vetia. The empire was ruled by Qenghet Khan, also known as the Khan of Khans Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Ogre Khans (T9A:FB Rulebook, p142). Some records indicate that the empire eventually was split apart into five kingdoms. These kingdoms suffered heavily during the Ages of Ruin, and especially hard was it for the two western kingdoms, called the Myahet Extract from the ogre epic Tsanas: Lines 3410-3473, translated by Pascaline Caillat (T9A:FB Rulebook, p86). After the creation of the Inferno, , the land was plagued by daemons . The creation of the Wasteland also devastated the steppe lands of central Augea that the ogres called home. According to myth, the survivors of the Myahet united under the hero Tsanas. In the Sky Mountains, Tsanas is said to have defeated the daemon infestation residing there since the Inferno. Those ogres have since been fortifying those mountains, in legacy of Tsanas. The descendants of the other three kingdoms continued to live the nomadic life of the steppes. Pascaline Caillat; Coming of Age in Nyetsan (The 9th Scroll, issue #8) At the battle of Volsk, in the Eighth Age, many ogres joined forces with the enemies of Sunna. The Book of the Askar, Chapter 5, taken from the Sunna Cycle (T9A:FB Rulebook, p64) Geography The Ogre Khans control large parts of Augea and are especially common in the Sky Mountains . They can however be found elsewhere in the world, often as mercenaries. Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage. (The 9th Scroll, issue #3) The city of Nyetsan is presumably part of the domain of the Ogre Khans. Map of the Lands and People of the 9th Age, by Meradus Gercator, 962 A.S. ([[T9A:FB Rulebook|T9A:FB Rulebook]], 125) Sources Category:Factions